


Ludi magister

by pinkpanther



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: AU, M/M, POV, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда реальность трещит по швам, а разум соскальзывает в безумие, словно бисер - с нитки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludi magister

***

  
_Люцифер подарил мне шестого коня —_  
И Отчаянье было названье ему.  
Гумилев Н.С.

_Наша память избирательна, как урна._  
Довлатов С.Д.

Я распадаюсь на осколки. Меня почти нет, мое сознание стремится к нулю. Кто же я? Я прожил миллиарды жизней, и все же – кто я? Когда-то у меня было имя. Имя – это так много, это власть над самим собой. Над целым миром. Да что там миром – мирами.

Иногда он приходит ко мне. И каждый раз нежданно. Так странно: в такие моменты я блуждаю по лабиринту старых воспоминаний, словно обезумевший Элджернон, я бегаю, и ползу, и плыву среди страничной пыли прошлого, задеваю коленями и локтями – они рушатся, летят вниз. Но сколько бы я не стряхивал эту пыль с моей памяти, меньше ее не становится.

Удивительно точно угадав момент, когда я балансирую на самой кромке разумности и вот-вот готов упасть во тьму, он берет меня за руку и выводит на свет. Мы продираемся сквозь боль и пустоту, и воду, и огонь, и приходим в кузницу. Над очагом висит гирлянда засушенных мышей. Он подходит к кипящему котлу, пар увлажняет его волосы и бороду. Он помешивает длинным половником свое варево, а потом плескает мне в лицо.

Я забываю свое имя.

 

***

Иногда я боюсь, что скоро умру – страх перед небытием сдавливает мне ребра. Затем я вспоминаю, что у меня есть вечность и тысяча теней в Отражениях – так о какой смерти может идти речь, когда ты дублируешься словно невыявленная ошибка в бесконечном уравнении, начало которому положено в Амбере? Через какую-то сотню лет я понимаю, что просто запутался в своих тенях. Отражения были настолько искажены, я стал настолько фрагментарен, что уже не помню себя.

И все начинается вновь.

Стон покореженного металла режет слух. Я чувствую воду – я тону? Руль не поворачивается, вода червем проползает сквозь дверцы, извиваясь под педалями. Ужасно болят ноги. Темно, и только запах паленой резины ударяет в нос. А потом я чувствую, как что-то тянет меня за шиворот. Мокрый песок, вперемешку с землей набивается в рот и глаза. 

Я оглядываюсь, но никого не вижу.

Я забываю, кто я.

 

***

Так не всегда. Бывают моменты, когда я помню. И старая злость вскипает во мне.

Он забрал меня из больницы, где я лежал с переломанными ногами. Я все еще не мог ходить, и он купил мне инвалидное кресло. 

Мы жили в небольшом коттедже на берегу моря.

−Я ненавижу тебя! 

Мне стыдно и унизительно, я не могу ходить, а пользоваться коляской еще толком не научился. Он молча приносит мне суп и уходит в другую комнату. Я слышу, как он бродит там из угла в угол, словно тигр в клетке. Мне кажется, он что-то выжидает: когда я сломаюсь, наверное. Косые лучи заходящего солнца пробиваются сквозь грязные желтые занавески, освещая неубранную комнату. Здесь практически нет места. Огромный платяной шкаф занимает большую часть пространства, одна из дверец плохо закрывается из-за набитых вещей – как будто внутренности не до конца выпотрошенного животного вывалились наружу. Оно все еще шевелится, скрипя несмазанными петлями. Стол, а над ним мутное зеркало - в нем не отражается ничего, кроме неясных теней. Между кроватью, на которой я лежу, и столом стоит моя коляска. И все. Невыносимая теснота и удушающая вонь от собственной мочи давят на меня. 

Он редко меняет на мне белье. Каждый раз, когда я вижу его решительное лицо и белые полинявшие тряпки, которые он судорожно мнет в своих огромных ладонях, я готовлюсь сопротивляться до последней капли сил. И последующий час превращается в пытку. В итоге он, взбешенный, уходит во двор, а я кое-как завершаю то, что он бросил на полпути. Собственная немощность бесит меня. Не раз я проклинал его за то, что он забрал меня из больницы. Мы ругались так громко, что на следующий день невыносимо саднило горло. Он уходил и не возвращался до утра.   
Я уйти не мог.

Суп холодный и несоленый. Он наверняка сделал это специально, зная, что я не позову его. Он пытается со мной ладить. Иногда – очень редко – я иду ему навстречу. Но каждая наша попытка оборачивается провалом. Мне не ясны его мотивы, я подспудно жду удара, мое нутро кричит, что ему нельзя доверять и он убьет меня, как только подвернется случай. 

Когда я становлюсь нормальным, я вновь начинаю ненавидеть его, до судорожно сжатых зубов, до лютого воя и дикого хохота. Во мне клокочет яростный экстаз мести, корчится в приступах предвкушения грязное, разъедающее чувство, кем-то поэтично названное честолюбием. Я готов свернуть ему шею, и мне абсолютно наплевать, что это мой родной брат. Между нами трон Янтарного Королевства, и все родственные чувства блекнут по сравнению с властью. И если придется перешагнуть через его труп, меня это не остановит. Впрочем, как и его. 

Но бывают периоды, когда я забываю, кто я. Словно черный занавес опускается на мою память. Иногда мелькают следы неуловимых воспоминаний, но они быстро растворяются, словно туман в весеннее утро. Я не узнаю собственного брата, я не знаю, как оказался в этом заброшенном коттедже и почему не могу ходить. Но настороженность не проходит. И все его попытки быть более дружелюбным не вызывают ничего, кроме недоверия и раздражения.

 

***

Те моменты, когда мы с ним ведем себя почти как друзья, несмотря на то что я не всегда помню, кто он, не такая уж редкость. Он варит маис, и мы едим его на веранде, глядя на уходящее за горизонт солнце. Мне хорошо и спокойно. Мы говорим о победах, спорим о стратегии Бонапарта при Ватерлоо, я учу его играть в ма-джонг. 

_Нам_ хорошо и спокойно.

Утром мы идем купаться на излучину реки. Как дети, брызгаемся водой и распеваем песни, я валю его на песок, и мы катаемся по берегу в шуточном единоборстве. 

А потом это перестает быть игрой. 

Я впиваюсь в его плечи, бока, бедра до синяков и кровоподтеков, я хочу разодрать его ногтями, порвать зубами, добраться до самых внутренностей, вырвать их, добраться еще глубже, там, где рождается стук сердца, и еще глубже - туда, где невозможно физическое воздействие, я почти так и делаю, я уже не знаю, ненавижу я его или люблю, мне хочется выть, и рыдать, у меня получаются только хрипы, я чувствую, как его кожа вперемешку с кровью забивается мне под ногти, я кричу, кто я, я забыл, скажи мне, кто я, кто я, кто я, кто я, иначе я сойду с ума, обожектоя.

А потом наступает тьма.

***

\- Ешь. Ты голоден со вчерашнего утра.

Я вздрагиваю. Часть жижи, которую он принес, выливается из покрытой жирными пятнами миски на покрывало. 

Эрик стоит, прислонившись плечом к косяку двери. Его руки скрещены, а глаза серьезны. 

\- Я не буду есть эту дрянь.

\- Ну, извини. Предложить тебе утку в апельсиновом соусе я не могу.

Я внимательно изучаю его лицо.

\- Я бы и твою утку не стал есть. 

Он усмехается.

\- Боишься, что отравлю?

\- Помнится, ты был близким другом семьи Медичи.

Эрик смеется, запрокинув голову. Он красивый, мой брат. Сильные руки, кудрявая борода и искристые глаза, светлый широкий лоб, открытая улыбка. Узнай кто-нибудь, что он хочет меня убить, чтобы стать королем, очень бы удивился. Признаться, я сам удивлен, почему до сих пор жив. 

 

***

Я вспоминаю, что умел творить миры. Реальность, пресловутая материя – ни что иное, как отражение, блики солнца на воде, она легка и эфемерна, достаточно легкого усилия мысли, чтобы создать мир из собственного воображения. Я играю с миром. Время и пространство - всего лишь выдумка ума, агония пустой логичности. Кажется, когда-то очень давно я долго объяснял это моему соседу Иммануилу. Он не верил, пока сам не увидел, как легко время может приобрести форму, а пространство растерять все свои качества; как действительность свертывается обратно в свои возможности и рушится причинно-следственная связь, и все законы мироздания теряют свой первоначальный смысл, и выстраиваются новые связи вещей, недоступные непосвященному уму, и ты стоишь в центре этих метаморфоз, и ты - бог, потому что каждое движение исходит только от тебя. Он тогда спросил, как могу я быть уверенным, что я сам – не выдумка собственного ума. И не страшно ли мне знать, что в мире нет ничего постоянного, что все изменчиво, подобно пейзажу в пустыне. Cтоит отвернуться - и то, что было за спиной, исчезнет навсегда. Не боишься ли ты обернуться обратно в пустоту? 

Есть в мире нечто незыблемое, ответил я тогда. Амбер. 

Оборачиваясь сквозь все Отражения, я вижу его.

Он промолчал.

Но иногда меня терзают сомнения: не придумал ли я Истинный Мир так же, как придумываю Тени? Возможно, я – это только отражение, а настоящий Корвин даже не предполагает о существовании своего двойника. Не об этом ли умолчал старый пройдоха, живущий на Заттельгассе – улице, которой давным-давно нет? 

Не доигрался ли я в бисер, потеряв самого себя?

Оборачиваясь сейчас, я не вижу ничего.

 

***

\- Ну, давай. Ты сможешь, я знаю.

Руки дрожат, ладони потеют и соскальзывают с гладких подлокотников. Я боюсь упасть. И какой черт меня дернул сказать, что чувствую покалывание в коленях? Он придерживает меня за плечи, помогая встать и подбадривая всякой чепухой. Эта его возня со мной вызывает еще большее раздражение, чем если бы он меня просто игнорировал. 

Ладони соскользнули, и я падаю обратно в кресло. 

Я смотрю на него сквозь отросшую челку. Он тяжело дышит, словно сам только что пытался встать на больные ноги. 

Сейчас раннее утро и за окном идет дождь.

\- Кто я?

Он отворачивается.

\- Черт подери, ответь мне, кто я!

\- Это поможет тебе встать на ноги?

\- Да!

\- Как только ты прекратишь ныть и поднимешься, я скажу тебе, кто ты.

Ублюдок! Я не ною. Я ни разу не позволил себе ни единого слова. Признаться, иногда хотелось все бросить, забиться в самый дальний угол и не вылезать оттуда больше никогда. Но я не ною.

Он уходит. 

Взбешенный, я делаю рывок…

… и падаю на ковер.

Я убью тебя, как только ты вернешься. Я обязательно встану и убью тебя. 

 

***

Забвение – благо. Чем меньше мы помним себя, тем больше растворяемся в мире. Скоро от меня не останется ничего. Не то чтобы у меня был мир, в котором я мог бы раствориться – камера, в которой едва можно лечь, вытянувшись во весь рост, особо не способствует моей аннигиляции. Но когда тебе выжигают глаза, а время приходится исчислять по количеству убитых клопов на своем теле, о таких вещах, право, не задумываешься. Поневоле застреваешь на себе. У меня нет ничего, кроме собственных воспоминаний.

Когда-то я был точкой, в которой сходилось действительное и возможное, мой разум выплескивал один мир за другим, заполняя черный и бездонный хаос. Неисчислимое множество пародий на порядок рухнули, словно карточный домик, стоило мне потерять зрение. 

Как мало нужно для сотворения мира – видеть. Всего лишь видеть, как фантазия, имеющая корни в бескрайнем море бессознательного, извергает твоих собственных чудовищ из твоих же недр души. Мы можем увидеть себя только в отражении зеркала, но никогда − по-другому. 

Иногда мне хочется забыть свое имя.

 

***

\- Я вспомнил.

Он напрягается.

Он стоит ко мне спиной, морской бриз задувает в распахнутые окна. Его рубашка колышется белым флагом на мощной спине.

\- Я вспомнил, - повторяю я.

Я вижу, как сжимается в кулак его ладонь. Он все так же не поворачивается ко мне.

\- И что теперь?

Ах, если бы я знал! Сейчас мне известно лишь одно: он не просто так меня провоцирует. Он опустошил меня, а теперь заполняет. Заполняет ненавистью к нему. Вот только я не помню, почему должен его ненавидеть. Но ему об этом знать необязательно.

\- Зачем? – Я цепляю на себя маску безразличия. Мы с ним отлично умеем играть в эти игры.

\- Ну, раз ты вспомнил, то прекрасно должен понимать, зачем, - и его лицо так же непроницаемо, как и мое.

\- Я думал, что теперь ты просветишь меня насчет своих скрытых мотивов.

Он смеется.

\- Может, тебе еще и ноги вылечить щелчком пальцев?

На мгновение тьма застилает мое сознание. 

Когда я открываю глаза, я уже точно знаю, что передо мной Эрик. А я Корвин, его брат. 

 

***

Время вытягивается в струну между сомнительным вчера и невозможным завтра. Нет критерия деления, и только непонятные образы-сны говорят мне о том, что я не застрял в застывшем настоящем. Что это: фантазии моего воспаленного ума или существующая где-то реальность? Правомерно ли это «или»? 

Какая-то извращенная логика играет с моими воспоминаниями, тасуя их, словно колоду карт, вытягивая на поверхность нечто ужасное. Хочется крикнуть: «Вы всего лишь карты!» Плоские картинки! Но мир глубин все еще бушует над плоской поверхностью, стремится прорваться наружу и уничтожить. Распластанные, нарисованные чудовища преследуют, выглядывая из своего двухмерного пространства.

Прошлое и вымышленное ставят друг другу подножки. И поле для игры – мой бедный, истерзанный рассудок. 

Вот и сейчас я не могу разобрать, что есть реальность: камера в подземельях замка, где я гнию, ослепленный, или небольшой дом, куда я попал после автомобильной катастрофы.

 

***

Это было внезапно, как вспышка молнии. 

Я вспомнил. Я все вспомнил.

Эта сволочь, ухаживающая за мной все это время, этот лицемерный гад выжег мне глаза за то, что я хотел взять трон, по праву принадлежащий мне. 

Дождь резко прекращается, ветер исчезает, как будто кто-то нажал на паузу. Я вижу усмешку в его глазах. 

_А потом он уходит._

Я сижу в инвалидкой коляске, я не могу встать, а он уходит, и становится темно, мне сложно думать, я с трудом могу сосредоточиться, треск, повсюду трещит, похоже, это штукатурка или крыша, черт его знает, я не могу встать, я слышу его шаги, он почти у двери, вокруг меня тьма, я нащупываю солому и сточенный обломок ложки, кто я, вновь идет дождь и ветер дует с невиданной силой, кто же я, я не могу встать, мы плескаемся в реке, невыносимо пахнет маисом, кто я, я сейчас вспомню, кто я, кто я, кто ты, пальцы исследуют углубление возле замк _а_ , Блейз падает вниз, летит прямо на трупы, вслед за ним - колода карт, изображения на них смеются, кто я, девушка свистит в свисток, висящий у нее на груди – прибегают собаки, они лают, лают, лают, у меня раскалывается голова, Рэндом кидает плащ на кресло, он смотрит на меня с прищуром, и глаза, они болят, болят, болятболятболят, кто я, он уходит, я слышу его шаги, нет, нет, вернись, не уходи, я опять все забуду, я в подземелье, кто я, у меня нет глаз, я узник собственного з _а_ мка, чертов Эрик, кто я, я должен тебя ненавидеть, боже, кто я.

Я забыл свое имя.

Я должен тебя ненавидеть.

Я забыл, кто я.

Я должен… ненавидеть, иначе я сойду с ума в этой чертовой камере.

Хочется выть и биться головой о стену. Какая разница, буду ли я в себе или стану сумасшедшим, если я ни черта не вижу? 

Что толку мне от своего разума, если я не могу им воспользоваться. 

Слепому не спастись, а вменяемому не выжить.


End file.
